dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 109
Episode 109 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It featured Sargon of Akkad and Ryan Delaney as guests on the show. Prev: Episode 108 Next: Episode 110 Highlights * Featured video: Drunken Peasants Animated, The Power of the Dark Side * TJ's SJW impression - 0:29:07 * GTime Johnny dancing around hysterically and yelling about verbal masturbation Videos Played # Ending Things with The Drunken Peasants (Ryan Wiley) # Feminist perpetuating bullshit against egalitarianism, ironically # VIDEO - Spring Breakers Watch Gang Rape Take Place on Crowded Beach - Panama City - Florida # Feminist oppression # Ken Ham Interview # Allen West: Prayers Helped Prevent Football Injuries # Policeman Vs. Murderer # How To Word-Masturbate.... (GTime Johnny) # Troll Or Not A Troll: Pong Is Sexist Start of the Show The episodes started with the Drunken Peasants introducing Sargon of Akkad and talking shit about Anita Sarkeesian. They then watched another shitty video by Ryan Wiley talking about privacy. Next, they watched a video by a male feminist who was ironically fighting against egalitarianism. Then, they watched a news story about a gang rape which occurred on a beach in Florida. Then, they watched a video about a school censoring feminism. Middle of the Show The peasants watched a bullshit Ken Ham interview right after talking about Anita Sarkeesian and feminism. Ben invited a guest called Ryan Delaney onto the show. They then watched a video from Right Wing Watch where Allen West claims that the reason Football injuries occur is because of lack of prayers. They took a break after having shilled some T-shirts. End of the Show After returning from the break, the peasants watched a video where a suspect begged a cop to shoot him. Then, GTime Johnny began dancing around a field while yelling out incoherent phrases. Then, they entered the Troll or Not a Troll Segment where some guy claimed that Pong is sexist; the peasants agreed that he's a troll. Next, they entered the Q&A Segment and answered some boring ass questions. Quotes * "Sarjenn of Ah-ked, Das dat... Das dat Sarjenn of Ah-ked. Yeah, he's a great Yootuber, I seen him on the Yootube, yeah he takes the piss outta that bitch Anita fuckin' Sah-keesien, you've seen that? Yeah, that dumb fuckin' brod, he fuckin' puts her in her fuckin' place" -TJ introducing Sargon of Akkad with some weird fucking accent * "''Ryan Wiley'', you sir are a moron" -TJ telling the truth * "I'm going to look inside myself now" -TJ following Ryan Wiley's suggesting to "look inside yourself" ** "Yeah....well Just attach a camera to a banana" -Ben responding to TJ about looking inside himself Trivia *Ben promised that this episode is very well Ryan Wiley's final appearance on the show. (it wasn't) *The episode as of March 2016 is the most popular and viewed episode of the Drunken peasants at over 265,000 views. *Ryan Wiley is a vacuous sack of shit who is a pimple on the ass of human society *Ken Ham is a lying half-witted jackass Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Saga Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Sargon of Akkad Category:Episodes featuring Guests